


A Continued Arrangement

by knightofraguel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consentacles, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Size Kink, Sounding, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofraguel/pseuds/knightofraguel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had missed Gabriel, and with both of them returned to the land of the living Jack is anxious to get back to their prior relationship.</p><p>Notes on the bottom of each chapter will show the relevant tags and warnings!</p><p>Thank you to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/pseuds/midnightluck">midnightluck</a> for being an absolutely amazing, patient beta! Without her there was no way I would've been able to post this! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re fucking with me,” Gabriel’s face showed angry disbelief, staring Jack down from where they stood just a bit closer than he would normally allow. 

“Well that was the plan, yes,” Jack tried to play it off, quirking his eyebrow as his uncovered mouth twitched into a playful smirk. It had been years since they were on the same side of any kind of conflict, always facing each other down and trying to take each other out of the fight. At least, Jack had been sure that they were. The day eventually came where Talon was willing to go just one step too far, insisting on putting research into a modified God Program to incite another Omnic Crisis that they could control. Gabriel was forced to break his self-imposed cover and convince the renewed members of Overwatch to help him take it all down. 

At first no one had trusted Reaper; the only reason he wasn’t shot down upon his arrival at the Gibraltar base was because he had approached unarmed and with his hands in the air. It was only when his mask had been removed, his hands tied behind him and his chest and ankles strapped in a chair that his old partners had recognized him. His face was still his own, even with his body constantly decaying and reviving itself. 

With his intimate knowledge of Talon and their systems, they had decided to take a chance on him, and Overwatch was able to, at the very least, take down the attempt at a new God Program. Needless to say, Gabriel wouldn’t have been welcomed back at Talon after showing where his true allegiances lay (“I may hate you pricks for leaving me to die, but there’s no way in Hell that I’m dragging the whole damn world with me!”), so Winston and Jack had agreed that he deserved a place in this new Overwatch.

But with the return of Gabe came the return of the memories that Jack had shared with him from before the fall of the original Overwatch, back when they had been together. It wasn’t something that they shared a lot with the others, and especially by the end of their time together the emotions had shifted from safe trust into a toxic distaste. Even with that, they’d had a sexual chemistry that still hadn’t been rivalled by any of Jack’s other experiences. He had never really known how far his limit was or how to ask for what he wanted while Gabriel had known Jack’s everything and pushed his boundaries shamelessly. He would always back off instantly if Jack gave him the signal, never once betraying the trust he was given.

As the weeks of their newfound alliance in the not-so-newly remade Overwatch passed them by, Gabriel gave no sign of even remembering that there had been something between them. Jack grew more and more irritated and antsy as it continued, getting so worked up that even the sight of Gabriel down the hall would bring up memories of days long past. It got bad enough that even his teammates had started to comment on it, and Winston had to kindly suggest that they be on separate teams for the next while. Everyone else just marked it up to Jack still being bitter and angry about the shared past between them, and while they weren’t wrong they also weren’t fully right.

Jack had finally reached a level of anger and desperation that forced him to find a way to corner Gabriel after a particularly tense mission, where he had asked him none too gracefully for a hard fuck.

“You still need to work on your lines, old man. If it were anyone else I would’ve just laughed it off as a joke. Either that or decked them,” Gabe sneered, head tilted back just enough to look down his nose at the man in front of him. Shame crept into Jack's stomach, but not nearly enough to deter him. They knew each other too well for Jack to really take those comments to heart, and even with the long absence Gabriel still was the same snarky asshole he was before. Jack knew he had to keep pushing until he got a solid rejection or an offer.

“That’s not a no.” The two stared each other down, only breaking it when Gabriel stopped to look him up and down, judging if Jack would be worth his time. Jack swallowed, feeling his pulse speed up; he knew what that look meant. If Gabriel wasn’t interested he would’ve already walked off, scoffing about how stupid the suggestion even was in the first place. There had been interest in his voice, and hopefully that meant the other was game.

“We would be doing this shit my way, Morrison. None of that pathetic vanilla crap you like to pull.” Gabriel finally broke off his analysis to stare Jack in the eye, unflinching and unapologetic. Jack felt his cock start paying attention, his vision shifting a bit as his pupils dilated rapidly in interest. A short nod was all Jack could give the other man, feeling his mind already preparing to switch over from his normal commanding presence to who he was in the bedroom, his expression softening as his shoulders slumped. He had been ready and wanting this for years, probably ever since he had thought the other man had died.

“Pfft, eager as always. Well, come on, I’m not going to wait for you if you fall behind,” he growled, turning his back on Jack and swiftly walking back towards his quarters. Jack kept up easily, although he constantly got distracted staring at Gabriel’s thighs and ass during their walk, grateful that the other had started to ditch his long trench coats in favor of his old pants. They weren’t the most flattering for someone with a body that great, but his muscular thighs still attracted a lot of attention.

By the time Gabriel had stopped at his door, Jack was pretty much ready to slip fully into his subspace, cheeks red and mind slowing. He followed Gabe inside after he barked a command, and Jack locked the door behind them as the other turned on the light to his small room. There wasn’t much for Jack to get distracted by--just a desk, bed, and a gun rack--before Gabriel turned around sharply to stare him down. His posture screamed command, without even an ounce of hesitance in his movements as he walked back towards Jack, crossing his arms.

“So here is how this is going to work: you’re going to do whatever I tell you to and nothing else. You will call me sir, and will respond to whatever name I give you. If it goes too far you’ll use your safeword or tap three times, got it?”

“Yes sir,” Jack almost melted at the commanding tone, demanding that he give over all control for even just these few moments. There had been a time where it was tough for Jack to give over control like this, especially near the end of the original Overwatch where their trust had been fragile, but it was more of a relief than a struggle now. It felt natural to forget his fears and responsibilities, to just trust that Gabriel would give him what he needed and take care of everything else.

“You’re going to repeat your safeword for me now, and then we’ll get on with this.” Gabriel kept his gaze focused, unwilling to even start without the full knowledge of Jack’s willingness. It was always something that Gabe was adamant about, that Jack would always be able to tell him if their scene went too far or if he needed a break. The reminder of that made him feel safe, his toes curling in his boots in anticipation for what was to come.

“Jupiter.” The planet had been the first thing to pop into Jack’s head back when they were young, and the memory of Gabriel chuckling at how cute it seemed, and it still brought a small smile to both of them.

“Good boy. Now you’re going to take off your clothes for me, put them by the door, then sit at my feet.” Jack quickly stripped, knowing by now that Gabriel didn’t need a show. He was always the one who wanted to put on a show, and if he wanted Jack to perform then he would order it. And yet, when the cold air of the room started to hit bare skin, Jack couldn’t help but pause to just take in the sensation of being watched, his nipples getting hard in the cool air while his cock hung low and heavy under Gabriel's gaze. Gabe’s tongue shot out for just a moment to wet his lips, and Jack stumbled on the way back over to sit on his knees in front of Gabriel while the other sat on the edge of his bed fully clothed.

“Take off my boots and socks.” The orders were clear and precise, and Jack scrambled to attend to his partner. The boots were slow going, meant to protect the lower legs from any possible damage and not for ease of removal, but Jack was able to slowly peel off the socks. He had never had a foot fetish, but getting his hands on any of Gabriel’s skin when he was like this made him harder. Jack felt his way up Gabriel’s foot to his ankle, trying to rub out some of the tension he found there before receiving a kick to the face, falling back on his hands as Gabriel growled down at him. “I never said that you were allowed to rub me down. Such a slut, so eager to touch any part of me you can get.” A sneer marred Gabriel’s face as the man shifted his hips, sliding his pants down his legs. “You overstep the line one more time and you’re walking back to your room naked and hard. Let them see how much of a slut their Commander really is.”

Jack whined, whether from the slowly increasing expanse of skin he was able to look at or from what Gabriel was saying he didn’t really know. His cheek stung from the kick, but the throbbing warmth didn’t really feel unpleasant. If anything, the minor pain just made everything else feel so much sharper. His skin felt sensitive to even the slight breeze from the room’s air conditioner. By the time Gabriel’s pant’s were fully off, Jack was almost panting, muscles tense and ready for any order that he could be given.

“Now, are you going to be a good little slut for me?” Gabriel’s voice was taunting, eyes narrowed in a cruel smirk where he looked down at his plaything, his briefs already darkening from where his wetness had started soaking through them. Jack nodded quickly, his breath coming faster as he took in the sight of Gabriel perched in front of him, his scent slowly making its way to his nostrils, warm and sweet and still somehow sharp to his senses. “Good. Now you’re going to give me a foot rub, and if you’re good then I might even let you eat me out. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes sir! Thank you, sir!” Jack immediately sat forward to grip the other’s foot, his thumbs pressing deep along the arch and rubbing out the sore muscles there. Gabriel groaned above him, his hands slowly making their way down his chest to pull his shirt up and off, revealing more and more gorgeous dark skin for Jack to drool over and wish to touch. He pressed his fingers in deeper and smoothed their way between the fine bones to work out the knots while he stared up at Gabriel, who was busy teasing himself with rough touches. 

He scratched deep marks into his own shoulders, the skin growing lighter where his nails dug into it, making their way down and over his nipples. Jack had always loved to suck and bite at them, and just focusing on the dark brown nubs made his mouth water. The hands travelled lower, parsing through the hair on Gabriel’s belly and playing with the waistband of his briefs, rubbing harshly into his hipbones. Jack switched to the other foot to start working through the deep calluses and scars on that one while Gabriel let one hand slide over his mound to grip himself, letting out his own deep gravelly groan.

A low chuckle from the other man made Jack pause, realizing that he had let out a small whimper of his own at the temptation so close to his eyes. Gabriel rubbed his fuzzy thighs, leaving more scratches on the pockmarked skin there before pulling his underwear to the side to reveal his soaking cunt to Jack. A deep groan forced its way from Jack’s throat at the image, the scent getting heavier in the air as Gabe rubbed his fingers down along the labia to parse through the coarse hair surrounding his sex.

“That’s right, boy, keep looking. Keep working on me like that and you could get a taste. But I don’t know if you really want it that bad, looking at how little you’re giving me with your hands,” Gabriel murmured, spreading more of his slick around while Jack refocused on his task of rubbing his feet. It was hard for Jack to concentrate as he watched, but he tried his hardest to please, to give his master what goodness he was allowed.

“Mn, yeah, that’s the stuff,” a groan made it out of Gabriel’s throat at the renewed attention, slowly rubbing the pad of a finger over his clit, pushing back the hood. “Move up to the calves, whore, and make it good.”

Jack shivered, his fingers running up through the wiry hair coating the thick muscles of Gabriel’s legs. There were quite a few more knots in the muscles there, but it was harder to work them out as they kept tensing and twitching while the man played with himself, spreading his inner labia so that Jack could have a clear view of his hole.

“Harder, boy,” Gabriel panted out, sliding two fingers into his sopping cunt while the other stared, the sticky sound obscenely loud to Jack’s sensitive ears. His cock was twitching, the head peeking out from the hood in order to drip on the carpet beneath him, needy whimpers coming from between his lips while he imagined how good it would be to have those thighs wrapping around his head, that pussy rubbing over his lips while his tongue dove in for taste after taste of the man before him. He dug in his fingers and rubbed over as much of the muscles as he could, eager anticipation driving him to perform as best as he could for the gorgeous man gifting him with his body and time.

Soon enough Gabriel was adding a third finger, spreading himself open wide before thrusting his long fingers deep inside himself, causing the sound to vibrate the air around Jack. There was a puddle growing between both of their thighs; Gabriel’s sheets were getting soaked while Jack made a mess of the floor.

“Th-thighs, slut. And you better use your mouth. I want to feel you on me for days, damn it!” Gabriel growled, panting between thrusts of his fingers while the other rubbed over his engorged clit. Jack spread his hands over both of the other’s thighs, gripping and dragging his fingers down while he leaned his head in to trace the welts with his tongue and teeth. After a few moments of licking and moaning into the sweaty flesh of the gorgeous thighs surrounding him, Jack started leaving little nips along the soft skin, bringing just as soft whines out of Gabriel with every one. When he would press inside himself exceptionally hard or deep, Jack would drag his nails roughly down his outer thighs while he bit in deep, sucking in bruises wherever he could. They wouldn’t darken too much on the already dark skin, not like they would on Jack’s own pale complexion, but he knew from experience that the other man would feel those marks regardless of their color.

“God, fuck, you’re being such a good slut for me. I could do just about anything to you right now and you’d still beg for it.” Gabriel opened his eyes from where they had drifted closed, gazing down at his toy with blown pupils and his mouth open just enough to growl out his words. “My perfect little whore, always ready to give yourself to me to do whatever the fuck I want. Bet you had to think of me to get off all these years. Did you think about me when you fucked your fist, Jackie-boy? Did you pretend I was there, using you as my personal dildo?” Gabriel pulled his fingers away from his engorged clit, using them to tilt Jacks head up to meet his gleaming eyes. “Answer the question, whore.”

“Y… Yes sir,” Jack breathed out, his voice wavering as his eyes darted all over his partner’s body until pausing where their gazes met. He licked his lips, heart beating a frantic staccato rhythm when he thought about all the partners he had had to close his eyes against in order to come, the dominatrixes that he had paid but who never felt right and wouldn't get close enough for him to touch, all the dreams he woke up from gasping and hard beyond reason. “It was you, always you. You're the only one I've ever really wanted,” he murmured as he looked Gabriel in the eye, the sentiment holding true beyond just the bedroom. Gabriel was the one he always wanted by his side, on his side, even if times like these were the only ones where he could express that.

Gabriel paused his ministrations at Jack's words, pausing in a visible amount of shock. He obviously hadn't expected the honest confession, and the emotion behind Jack's eyes had caught him off-guard for a moment. By the next moment his expression had already shuttered before morphing back into an almost cruel smirk as he stood up, his fingers slick and dripping as he pulled them from his cunt.

“Good boy.” He raised a foot, still sore and soft from the attention earlier, pressing it to Jack's chest and using it to force him down on his back. Gabriel pushed his weight down on Jack's diaphragm, pushing the air out of his lungs and raising his pulse even more as his brain reacted to the sudden lack of oxygen to his over-excited body. Blood rushed to Jack’s cock, his heart thudding and brain blanking on anything that wasn't Gabriel and the wetness dripping down his beautifully abused thighs as the man finally pulled his underwear fully off to fling them away. He smirked down at Jack as the man stared longingly after the damp garment, hands twitching at his sides while he licked his lips, almost shaking from his own excitement.

“And good boys deserve a treat, don't they, Jackie?” Gabriel dropped to his knees with his thighs spread on either side of Jack's head, squeezing for moment before he shifted forward to press his flushed slit against the other's mouth. Jack eagerly took the invitation, flatly lapping at the mess Gabriel had made between his thighs. He groaned happily at the taste of Gabriel back on his tongue, the perfect mix of salty and sweet which was just as satisfying as he remembered it, his tongue working its way between the labia grinding against his face. 

Jack had always loved giving head, especially where Gabriel was concerned. The taste was addictive--there was no doubt about that when Jack would lay awake at night trying to reimagine a taste his tongue had long since forgotten and yet still craved--but it was also the intimacy of it. There was always something intoxicating about being so utterly surrounded by someone: their scent the only thing he could even try to smell, their unique tastes coating his mouth, face, and if he was lucky, dripping down to his throat, not to mention the stark difference between the sensation of skin and the hair surrounding it a joy to drown himself in. With Gabriel, everything was always so much more intense, whether it be from the focus he demanded from Jack or his own dramatic responses to the ministrations going on. It was all Jack could do to hold onto the carpet and give it all he could with his mouth, hoping both that he would be allowed to breath and that he would be crushed between the warm, thick thighs until he was so oxygen-deprived that he couldn’t remember his own name.

The hand suddenly gripping his hair brought Jack back to the present, where his tongue was currently circling Gabriel’s pulsing clit and playing absently with the loose hood. He leaned up just enough to get his mouth around the nub, pressing his wet lips tightly together around it to create the intense pressure he knew the other man loved. A low groan came from Gabriel, his grip loosening enough to pet back the hair in reward as his thighs twitched occasionally around him, like electricity being run through the man every time Jack used more pressure or rolled it between his lips. Jack gave a soft suck to the beautiful spot before putting his tongue back to work, letting himself lap up even more slick as he traced his way around Gabriel’s hole.

“Mn, come on slut, I know you want to shove your tongue inside me. Always such an eager little whore once I give your mouth something to play with.” Gabriel was starting to get frustrated at the teasing, pressing his groin harder against Jack's face in case the point hadn’t gotten across. Jack moaned and eagerly acquiesced, pressing his long tongue between the sopping folds to get at the warmth inside. The grip was back and strong in his hair, yanking his face painfully against Gabriel’s sex, and for a second Jack was worried that he might be hurting the other with his face before he was even able to think that it was Gabriel in charge in that moment, that he was the one who chose how hard or soft he was allowed to go. The other yanked his hair again as Jack started to arch and move his tongue, pressing against the walls and testing the give with his tongue, able to lightly nudge his clit with his nose if he focused enough. 

Gabriel’s hips started to rock against his face and he struggled to keep up as his target moved, wishing even harder now that he would be given permission to use his hands. They gripped as tightly as they could against the short carpet, just as useless in that moment as his painfully hard cock, dripping lewdly onto his stomach where it laid against the hair, each moan or soft sigh bringing out another drip of precome while he remained untouched and naked on the floor.

Gabriel seemed to tune in to Jack’s predicament, the hand not on Jack's head sliding backwards to rest his weight right near Jack's cock, his pinky barely touching the edge as his breathing got heavier. The moan Jack gave at the slightest contact vibrated directly onto Gabriel’s swollen clit, a shiver running up and down Gabe’s spine from the sensation while a curse sped from his lips.

“Now, boy, y-you’ve been good for me, fuck yeah, keep that up, so I’m gonna let you use your hands. But you aren’t allowed to touch yourself, only me. Got it?” A moaned ‘yes sir’ against his cunt was all the verbal response he would push for at the moment; Jack’s hands instantly sprang up to grip the hips rolling on top of him. He roughly pressed his face against the crotch against him while he used the hips as an anchor, letting his tongue flick in and out wildly, moaning happily against skin as his hands gripped and explored the naked flesh of Gabe’s hips. 

It was only a few moments later that Gabriel started moaning in earnest, Jack’s grip tight enough to bruise easily while his nails dug in almost hard enough to pull blood, eating Gabe out like a starving man at his last meal, like it was the last thing he would ever taste. Gabe felt the slow heat of his climax burning its way through his core, legs a twitching, useless, and partially numb mess below him, and as a reward he finally wrapped his fingers around Jack’s wide girth, stroking roughly along the veiny dick. The gasp Jack gave at the firm touch quickly led to a resurgence of energy, him ignoring his sore jaw and tongue to work at getting Gabriel off as fast and hard as he could, moaning desperately between sharp gasps for air. 

Gabe felt the muscles in his lower body starting to tense up, his breaths getting shorter and choppier as his chest grew constricted, his sweaty grip gliding easily and quickly over his partner’s cock as he fought to keep rewarding his boy for being so good, thumb rubbing harshly over the sensitive head. His orgasm rocked them both, his thighs feeling like they were going to crush Jack between them as they tensed up, his head lolling back mid-orgasm as he clenched hard around the tongue inside him, unwilling to really let it go yet. Jack’s hips stuttered as he attempted to fuck the fist twitching around him, starting to build up to his own orgasm, pulling Gabriel’s thoughts back to the present.

“Good boy.” he panted, renewing his own efforts as he stroked Gabriel quicker and tighter, the rest of his body almost numb with the happiness of release. As Jack finally came a minute later, eyes rolling back behind closed lids while he whimpered beneath Gabriel, the other man cupped his palm over the head to catch as much of the come as he reasonably could, a content smirk causing his eyes to twinkle in mischief.

“Clean it off, slut.” And to his credit, Jack immediately reopened his mouth and let his tired tongue loll out, sleepily licking his own cum from Gabriel’s hand. His tongue lapped lazy and slow along the digits, too content and sated to really put much energy into the clean-up. Once he deemed enough of it cleaned, Gabriel pulled away, slowly standing with only a small waver as the man regained his balance. Jack stared up, hazily blinking as he was told to wait right there, his ears picking up the opening and closing of the door but not really able to understand it at the moment as he not only caught his breath but tried to resettle his mind.

Gabriel reentered the room a few moments after the shudders started, the man kneeling down with a warm cloth to softly wipe up Jack’s face and groin, cradling his head with his palm.

“You were so good for me, and you listened so well. Much better than before.” The words brought a soft smile to Jack’s face, his own words just a bit beyond his ability while he recentered. Gabriel always said such nice things afterwards, but always with a terse tone and what most people would consider a frown, but those who knew him could see it was a mix exasperation and embarrassment. He gave Jack the support he truly needed without flinching away from it but also without coddling. All he really needed was confirmation that he did well and a body to hold while he recovered, and while others had tried cooing and loving kisses, that had never been what he needed or wanted.

Gabriel helped Jack onto the bed, carefully avoiding the wet spot he had created earlier and laying himself down to quietly curl around Jack. While their bodies touched, Jack simply smiled and pressed just a little bit closer while he breathed himself calm again. Gabriel always knew exactly what he needed, and thinking back, it was probably even more true in the times where Jack himself didn’t know what he needed or if he even needed anything. He could only hope that he could mend the bridges he had burned with Gabe in their pasts--that he could make up for what he had and hadn’t done for Gabriel.

At least now, with Gabriel’s breath tickling his throat and thick brown arms curled around his chest, Jack could have hope that he might be allowed to do so.


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shows Jack some new tricks after tying him up.
> 
> Thanks again to [midnightluck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/pseuds/midnightluck) for being such an amazingly thorough and patient beta!! <33

It had been a few weeks since Jack had sought out Gabriel. It had been difficult to keep from hounding the other man, to keep his cool while his brain swarmed around the possible reasons for Gabriel to not want to be with him, or at least to not want to have sex with him. ‘If he just wanted one night, that’s fine,’ had become something of a mantra to him, and while it hurt his heart a bit (not to mention his pride), Jack was determined to let Gabriel make the next move. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries more than he already had, and with Gabriel still as standoffish with most of the team as he was, Jack couldn’t find it in himself to pick a fight.

“My room, 19:00. Bring rope and lube.” Which was why it had come as a pleasant surprise when Gabe had softly muttered the invitation in Jack's ear before quickly striding away, the man having barely slowed his stride in order to comment. Immediately Jack’s head ran through all the possible connotations, images of being opened up on Gabriel’s fingers while tied to his bed first and foremost in his mind while his steps picked up speed. He needed to head into town to grab some silk rope and extra lube, then find a way to spend the rest of his day without exhausting himself with training or jerking off to thoughts of what was to come that night. Knowing Gabriel, he would want his strength for later.

\--

At 19:00 on the dot, Jack knocked on Gabriel’s door. He had been too excited to show up late, and had taken the few minutes before the clock struck the hour to collect himself. He had soft, deep blue rope in one pocket, long enough that he had to hold it in with his hand, while the other pocket held three different kinds of lube. Jack didn't know who was going to be the one Gabriel would be using the lube on, so he had just bought his and Gabe’s favorites as well as one that looked the most interesting. It wasn’t as though Jack was tight on money since he never used his pay for much other than the basics and had a decent amount saved up for emergencies.

The door opened to reveal a rather amused looking Gabriel dressed in just a soft looking shirt and pants, the soft announcement that Athena gave at the hour still echoing through the hallway. He held the door open wide so Jack could enter, softly shutting and locking the door behind the both of them. The room held an air of excitement, enough that Jack was sure that it wasn’t only him. A slow look over Gabriel’s form confirmed it; the man was loose and with the dangerous edge of a smile teasing his lips. Gabriel only held that particular smile when he was very interested in something, whether it was blood in the field or a new toy.

“You were almost a whole five seconds late, Boy Scout. Thought you weren’t going to show!” Gabriel teased, leaning back confidently against the door while Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, rolling his eyes.

“Laugh all you want, Gabe. Punctuality is a great trait to have,” Jack murmured as he emptied his pockets onto the desk by the bed, hands lingering a bit on the soft blue rope. He heard Gabe walk over to fiddle with the rope, pulling it and twisting it to test the strength and make while Jack watched. “So, what’s the plan?”

Gabriel’s eyes darted over Jack’s face for a moment, contemplative, before settling into a soft smirk. “Well, I’ve got a few things in store for you. I’m going to tie you up and stuff you full until you’re crying and begging for me to let you come, and then I’m going to keep fucking you until you’re delirious and gaping around me.” Gabriel examined the different bottles of lube as he spoke, fingers trailing over the labels and fiddling the caps. His voice was casual yet firm in a way that demanded attention from anyone listening, serious in spite of his relaxed tone. Gabriel's ability to seem completely indifferent while still forcing Jack to pay attention had always baffled Jack, who always ended up straightening his posture when the other adopted that calm tone. It took a moment for the words to really reach Jack, focused more on the other’s hands and tone as he was, yet when they did he felt his body rush with heat. Jack looked around for some toys, pulse beginning to race at the images speeding through his head. His search paused when Gabriel’s eyes darted over, quickly locking with Jack’s gaze while he gripped one of the bottles tightly, voice suffused with the confidence of those who already know the answer to their questions, “That good with you?”

“I, yes, definitely,” Jack stuttered a bit, getting more confused as he realized that there wasn’t anything even resembling toys other than what he had brought himself. “I have to ask, though; what were you planning on using?”

A slow smirk spread over Gabriel’s face, causing Jack’s blood to rush south. “Lets just say I picked up a few tricks while I was away, yeah? If you don’t like it, you use your word or a triple tap, and we’ll try something else. Now if we’re done with the chitchat, boy, I need you to say your safeword so we can get fucking started.”

Jack felt his shoulders drop, face softening in almost a Pavlovian response to Gabriel calling him ‘boy’ with that tone, his mind slowing. “Jupiter, sir.”

“Good boy. Now I need you naked and standing in front of me, got it?” Gabriel growled, stripping off his own shirt. Jack quickly complied, making fast work of the casual clothes he had come over in while using every spare moment to stare at Gabriel’s chest and shoulders. Small scars had littered the other man for as long as Jack had known him, the only neat scars being the ones surrounding his areolas. Jack still remembered the day Gabriel had explained that they were from his chest surgery while Jack had sucked and bit at them, loving that their lower sensitivity meant that he was allowed to be rougher with them. Jack’s mouth watered in reflex at the memory, pulling his briefs down and off his thickening cock before standing up at attention.

Gabriel circled him, rope in hand as he examined Jack head to toe. A single nail dragged along Jack’s lower back, pulling a shiver out of him while Gabriel continued circling. “Your muscles are smaller now, boy. Letting yourself go in your old age?” A low chuckle accompanied the words, a firm slap to Jack’s firm ass breaking the relative quiet. Jack grunted at the impact, posture straightening even more at the ridicule. It was true that his body had shifted after the fall of the original Overwatch, but while his muscles were smaller they were much stronger and harder from the years on the road. Without a steady access to healthy food and training, Jack had been left to deal with however his body decided to shape itself, and while he wasn’t particularly sensitive about his body he also knew that he wasn’t in his prime anymore.

“You better at least still be flexible, slut. Now, stay where I put you.” Gabriel ordered, and Jack felt the other man’s arms come around from behind him to pull his arms to rest at his lower back. Jack gripped his forearms, pressing them together at an angle that was comfortable enough to not block the flow of blood to his hands. 

The soft slide of silk rope around his arms marked the beginning, Gabriel slowly winding the blue cord around him in an intricate pattern. The other man would take moments to pay attention wherever he drug the ropes, pleasant licks and sucks as a reward for holding still and harsh nips whenever Jack would twitch or shift his stance. It was almost hypnotic, Jack able to focus solely on the feeling of being touched and caressed as his chest and arms were wound tighter, his arms securely fastened around his back and his chest forced to arch outwards to relieve the tension between his shoulders. 

For a few moments he didn’t realize that Gabriel had finished, Jack holding his eyes closed in contentment from the affection and contact. “Open your eyes, boy. It’s time for the show,” Gabriel rumbled in his ear, crowding against Jack’s back while his nails danced along the skin of his hips still exposed to the air. A sudden feeling of almost fuzzy static surrounded Jack where Gabriel was pressed, and as his eyes opened Jack could see a dark wispy smoke surrounding them. It rose from Gabriel’s skin like steam, the colors and lines on his skin blurring as he found a middle ground between solid and smoke. The pressure from Gabriel’s touch lost its heat in places, the temperature fluctuating just as much as the solidity of his form. 

Teeth suddenly dug into Jack’s neck, pulling out a sharp hiss as his hands clenched uselessly against his forearms. Tendrils of Gabriel’s smoke dragged against Jack’s skin, some sliding beneath the blue ropes holding him taut while others would occasionally scratch into his skin to leave deep marks behind. Jack suddenly realized just what Gabriel had meant by filling him up, the sudden rush of blood to his dick giving him a moment of vertigo. When he swayed on his feet a few smokey ropes latched around Jack, holding him upright while a chuckle from Gabriel seemed to come from both behind him and in front of him.

“Such an eager boy…” A soft brush of Gabriel against the length of his cock pulled a whine from deep in Jack’s chest, his stomach jumping and clenching from the unexpected touch. “Let's get you on the bed before you hurt yourself, slut. Just let your master take care of you.” It felt as though the words were spoken directly against his ear, a sudden hard thump against his shoulders forcing Jack to stumble to the bed, tripping and landing half on the mattress with his face shoved into the sheets while his arms tensed on instinct to try and catch himself.

Jack was picked up and all but thrown fully onto the bed by the soft smoke still surrounding him. “On your knees, whore. And spread your fucking legs for me.” Gabriel’s voice sounded as though it came from the air itself, echoing around Jack’s head as he struggled to position himself as ordered without use of his arms. Once he got himself onto his knees, a harsh yank pulled his legs apart, almost making him fall onto the bed with the sudden movement. His cock bobbed in the air between his legs, and as Jack felt the pressure on the bed increase behind him he arched his back for Gabriel, presenting his ass as best he could.

“You’re such a good slut for me, aren’t you? Slow sometimes, but damned if I’ve had anyone so eager to get fucked by my tentacles. Don’t you even want to know how I figured out how to do this? How I could?” Gabriel taunted, clearly fully formed again as hands gripped and kneaded at Jack’s ass. A hard slap pushed a gasp out of Jack, and he struggled to speak with his face mostly pressed into Gabriel’s sheets.

“Y-Yes sir, I want to know,” he finally got out, getting a nice bruising grip on his cheeks as a reward. Gabriel knew he liked being marked, and if he was forced to feel it throughout the day, even better.

“Curious little whore. I would lay myself out on my bed and fuck myself on my fingers until I was so wet I could barely stay in.” Gabriel spread Jack’s cheeks, placing a few small kisses and nips on the warm flesh, nuzzling against the soft hair there. “I would get so frustrated, so close to coming but unable to get there. I’d lay there for hours, so worked up, wishing that you were there so I could use you to get me off.” A tongue laved over Jack’s hole, his mind spinning as he moaned, so focused on Gabriel that he didn’t even notice his own sounds escaping his throat. 

“Then one day I got so pissed that I started phasing out while I fucked myself, and realized I could reach in deeper. So I shifted around until I was spread so wide that I could barely think, and fucked myself so hard that I couldn’t walk the next day. And the whole time I thought about how great it would be to shove myself into you, to feel you spreading around me hot and needy, to feel you clench around me as I went in deeper than anyone else possibly could.” Gabriel spoke against Jack’s hole, loud enough for him to hear the words and feel the vibrations against his skin. His tongue would flick against his hole every few words, teasing the rim as he worked Jack up.

“So guess what I’m going to do to you, Jackie-boy?” Jack heard a sharp pop as a bottle was opened. Jack wanted to twist around to see which one but unable to because of his restraints. “I’m going to open you up, then I’m going to shove myself into you in every hole I want. I’m going to use you in any way I want, slut. I’m going to wreck you to the point where I’m the only one who can satisfy you. You’re mine, boy.” Gabriel’s voice grew closer to his ears, and Jack felt a shockingly warm pressure against his hole. Jack moaned, both touched and unbelievably turned on at both the words and how Gabriel remembered that the warming lube was his favorite. Jack loved the feeling of heat, whether from the actual temperature against him or from his ass being roughly opened.

“Thank you, s-sir,” Jack moaned as two fingers shoved into him, working in the lube against his walls while his hole clenched around the intrusion. It hurt a bit as his rim spasmed at the sudden spread, but Jack forced himself to breath and relax as Gabriel arched and scissored his fingers inside. Gabriel knew that he didn’t need to wait for Jack, the pain only pulling more blood into Jack’s cock as it twitched in the air. Gabriel worked him loose and pliant, quickly pulling out his fingers to add more lube before shoving them back inside without warning, adding a third to create more of the burn and pressure. Jack let out small sounds with almost every breath as he adjusted, wondering if they were from pleasure or pain but pretty sure that they were from both. 

Once Jack was relaxed enough to start rocking himself back onto Gabe’s fingers, the other pulled away fully. Jack shuddered, anticipation growing in his gut as he waited for Gabriel to come back, knowing it was only a matter of waiting at that point. The sound of a camera going off behind him brought Jack’s attention back, a slow chuckle coming from Gabriel as he brought the image up to where Jack could see.

“Look at you, so ready for anything I can give you. Do you see how pretty your ass looks, slut? Your back arched to present to me, cock thick and balls tight for me. I wonder how the others would react to seeing you like this, all but begging to be fucked, trussed up like a present just ready to be ripped open?” Jack openly moaned at the thought, embarrassed at the thought of anyone else seeing the photo but unbelievably turned on at the possibilities it could create, especially with Gabriel in charge. “They’d get to see just how much of a whore you are, spread and ready and all for me. I wonder if they’d want to take turns fucking you? Filling you with come until it was dribbling out of you, your ass so loose you couldn’t hope to keep it in? Still begging for more because it could never be enough for you, no, not until I fucked you myself.”

The camera was pulled away from Jack then, him barely focusing on the image at that point as his head filled with other images of him being passed around, maybe even having a few of them fucking him at the same time, covering him in come as Gabe watched. He was so deep into the images that he barely noticed the bed getting lighter, only realizing the change when something cold-warm-cold pressed against him, shocking him from his thoughts.

“But for now, my eager little whore, I get to have you all to myself,” Gabe growled, his voice right by Jack’s ear once again as Jack was suddenly fucked into, spread wide around something smooth and long. It felt incredible, his body twitching and confused as the temperature kept fluctuating, more and more being fed into his ass while Jack panted wetly into the sheets. A puddle of drool started to stick to Jack’s face, his cock well on its way to making a decent puddle of its own as precome dripped from his tip. Jack felt the tentacle of smoke in his ass twist, pressing and arching in ways that nothing else ever had, causing shivers to run through his body. His nails dug into his forearms, shoulders aching from where they tensed, and tried to take the pressure from his head and neck, strain tensing the muscles even as he fought to keep himself relaxed while Gabriel fucked him.

As he felt it moving out, dragging against the walls of his ass, Jack forced his body to relax as much as possible. Gabriel had never been soft while fucking him, and taking something that far at his usual pace and pressure would be hell if he stayed tense. A tiny tentacle of smoke wound it’s way around Jack’s cock, Jack giving a whimper of approval at the touch before Gabriel shoved the thicker one back into his ass. The air was filled with wet sounds, almost as disgusting as they were obscene while Jack’s ass was abused. The tentacle somehow found its way further inside with each rough thrust, and Jack felt the bouncing stretch pressing into his guts. He was almost sure that if he could see that his stomach would be bulging, the burning stretch barely mediated by the light strokes along his dick.

He felt Gabriel pressing soft licks and sucks along his back, tender caresses that were a stark difference from the harsh treatment of his ass, no doubt leaving light marks where the ropes didn’t conceal his pale skin. Once Gabriel had made his way up Jack’s back to suck again on his throat, the tentacle cock inside him slowed, the thrusts almost lazy in comparison to how they were before.

“Think you can handle a little more, boy?” Soft air brushed over Jack’s cheek, cold as a winter breeze as the end of the thin tentacle rubbed over the tip of Jack’s cock. After Jack made a questioning sound, Gabriel pressed the tentacle a bit harder against the slit of Jack’s piss hole; Jack took a deep breath as he understood. Jack nodded against the bed, a bit nervous but desperate for anything Gabriel could give him and more.

“I don’t think you really want it, do you? Just a little nod like that, it’s hard to tell if you’re eager enough for me. So I’m going to ask you again, slut: Do you want me to fuck your cock hole while I pound into you?” Gabriel’s voice was stern, the remaining length of the tentacle on Jack’s cock gripping and sliding along the length while the one in his ass kept up a slow rhythm, wriggling inside his depths. Jack swallowed, trying to breathe in enough to get some form of words out.

“P, Please, sir. I want you to fuck me. Please use me, sir, h-however you want. I, ahn, n-need you... please, s-sir,” Jack panted out, Gabriel stroking both tentacles faster the more he spoke, the tentacle at his cock pressing the tip more solidly against his hole.

“Good little whore; so good with direction.” Gabriel slid the smoky tentacle down Jack’s urethra, speeding up the rhythm of the one in his ass while biting more marks over his shoulders and neck. Jack’s eyes bulged, muscles twitching at the strange sensation. His brain kept screaming that something was wrong, that something shouldn’t be there, but Jack’s body only felt more turned on at the weird pressure inside his dick. By the time the tentacle had gone down to the base, Jack was a wreck--sweat beading all over his body while his asshole twitched around Gabriel, soft whines sliding out of Jack’s throat without a thought. His arms were all but numb from being tensed for so long, but the pain in his shoulders and chest was just one more thing to add to the haze of sensation surrounding him.

“Such a good boy, taking so much from me without complaint. You’re my perfect little slut, my absolute favorite. Such a good boy, aren’t you?” Gabriel’s voice sounded raw, almost as gravelly as when it came from behind his Reaper mask, the endearments exactly the sort of softness Jack needed in order to calm down. He hadn’t even known that he was starting to panic, but as the tension left him Jack was able to focus more on the sound of Gabriel’s breathing and the smooth slide in his ass. Once his heart rate was back down from dangerous, the tentacle slowly arched to rub along his prostate, the pleasure increasing the more it was rubbed against until Jack started moaning outright. There was more pressure against his ass, Jack realizing that it was swelling inside of him steadily while it fucked him harder and rougher, lube dripping around his hole and down over his balls as the excess was fucked either out of him or deeper inside.

“Now I need you to open your mouth, okay, boy? It’s time for a treat.” Jack obeyed without thought, jaw opening wider as the same cold-hot presence that surrounded him shoved its way into his mouth, forming into another tentacle. It kept his mouth stretched wide, thrusting at the same speed as the one in his ass while pressing alarmingly close to the back of Jack’s throat, always a hair’s breath from choking him. The tentacle inside his ass was thick enough to constantly rub against his prostate without arching. Jack’s hole felt wider and looser than it ever had before, his stomach bulging with each thrust of Gabriel inside his gut. Jack felt his orgasm coming quickly, the only thing tempering it being how the smoke inside his cock rubbed and stroked, causing a confusing mix of sensations. Every time Jack thought that he was used to the sensation the tentacle would plump up a fraction more, suddenly distracting from the heavy pressure in his ass and the weight against his tongue, creating a cycle that increased in pace until Jack felt ready to burst.

He didn't realize that tears were streaming down his face and into the puddle of drool on the bed until he felt a soft pressure wipe them away, Gabriel murmuring a dirty stream into Jack’s ear as he kept the other man from orgasm. The sensations were all so intense; Jack would almost get up to an orgasm before the pressure in his cock denied him, the desperation and pleasure growing in equal measures, Jack almost mindless with how much he both needed to come and needed it to never stop. 

“Are you ready, Jackie-boy? Will you come for me, all over my sheets?” Jack almost sobbed as the words registered, nodding fervently against the soaked sheets while he shivered uselessly, knees barely underneath him. The realization that Gabriel had seamlessly taken over even holding Jack up was a minor shock in the back of his mind, present but unnecessary in the face of his overwhelming need to finally come, his balls tense and sore while every part of him was abused.

When Gabriel pulled the tentacle out from Jack’s cock it felt like a miracle, barely one stroke against his prostate enough to have his orgasm washing over him, pumping out of his cock while he shouted some garbled version of Gabriel’s name, a litany of thank you’s quickly following while he drained onto the sheets, the tentacle in his mouth sliding out to make Jack’s words clearer. Jack’s vision was fuzzy as he was slowly emptied of both spunk and smoke, breath eventually slowing as he recovered. While Jack blinked in a dazed silence, Gabriel laid him down on the dry area of the bed that they hadn’t ruined with wetness.

As Gabriel changed back to his usual shape, he wrapped his arms around Jack, holding the other man against his chest, softly stroking the pale hair while murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Jack curled himself softly around what he could, a pulsing pressure still emanating from his gaping ass and abused cock, and he pressed soft and sloppy kisses to Gabriel’s chest.

“You were amazing, Jackie, you were so good for me, _are_ so good for me. Thank you for being so good, so perfect,” Gabriel whispered into Jack's skin, slowly tilting the other man’s head up in order to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Jack’s eyes closed in happiness, the small bit of nervousness that was still left in him after their scene vanishing in a moment at the sweet pressure against his lips. Gabriel rarely kissed him, having always found it too intimate and too much, so the few moments where he did made Jack as happy and content as he really could be. There were only a few moments that Jack could recall where Gabe had kissed him, especially anything for more than a brief moment, most of which had been before the official creation of Overwatch and Jack’s promotion. It made Jack feel like he could handle anything, and that everything he had gone through was worth it for just that moment of affection and what felt like love.

When Gabriel pulled back to stroke along Jack’s face, there was a fond smile teasing the corners of Gabriel’s mouth, barely there but all the more perfect and real for it. Jack slowly leaned forward, and Gabriel allowed him a second small kiss with a small chuckle before pulling back and laying Jack down more comfortably.

Gabriel quickly untied Jack, careful to not let the rope drag against the sore and abused skin. He slowly rubbed a bit of the tension from Jack's shoulders, helping the other man to get movement and function back to the limbs. After he got the blood flow back to Jack’s arms, Gabriel busied himself with changing the sheets and cleaning up Jack and himself. It involved a lot more struggling and lifting than either of them were really wanting at that point but had to deal with anyways, before lying down next to Jack. Without a word Jack curled himself around Gabriel, hearing the faint sound of his pulse and feeling the solid warmth against him. It was easy to fall asleep with someone he trusted so close, someone that he knew would protect him, even from himself. Jack slept deeper and more solidly than he had in years, and although he would never admit it, so did Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter we've got the consentacles, some shibari, and some sounding going on with a splash of size kink and belly bulges. Got to delve a bit more into the aftercare this time too!
> 
> Comments=love, and I'm always up for suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of self indulgent D/S smut, plain and simple! This is the first thing I've posted in years, so feedback would be wonderful! If people like it I'd love to continue into some heavier scenes, but it didn't feel natural or healthy for them to jump right into heavy BDSM yet, so here's to rebuilding intimate trust!
> 
> We've got face sitting and some soft D/s dynamics! Next chapter will start getting into the actual kinky stuff.
> 
> If you want to reach me on tumblr my url is the same [knightofraguel](http://knightofraguel.tumblr.com), and I would love any feedback or suggestions for future scenes!


End file.
